my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy LeBeau
Real Name: Remy Etienne LeBeau *'Current Alias:' Gambit *'Aliases:' Le Diable Blanc, Robert Lord, Dirge, Death, Gumbo, Cajun, Swamp Rat, Clint Barton, "Gamby Baby" *'Relatives:' **Jacques LeBeau (foster grandfather, deceased) **Rochelle LeBeau (foster grandmother, possibly deceased) **Jean-Luc LeBeau (adoptive father) **Henri LeBeau (foster brother, deceased) **Mercy LeBeau (foster sister-in-law) **Rouler Marceaux (foster grandfather-in-law) **Belize Marceaux (foster uncle) **Theoren Marceaux (foster cousin) **Etienne Marceaux (foster cousin, deceased) **Emil Lapin (foster cousin) **Bella Donna Boudreaux (ex-wife) *'Affiliation:' X-Factor (Serval Industries), Thieves Guild (leader); formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Marauders, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Chevaliers, X-Treme X-Men, X.S.E., Unified Guild of New Orleans, Crimson Pirates *'Base of Operations:' Serval Industries, Virginia; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; New Orleans, Louisiana; Paris, France; Cairo, Egypt; Illinois *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Divorced *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 179 lbs *'Eyes:' Black sclera with red pupils *'Hair:' Auburn (briefly white) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' New Orleans, Louisiana Powers and Abilities Molecular Acceleration: Gambit has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy, thus "charing" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced, and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger the object is, the more time it takes to charge. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in a matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging. For example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy. For example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. His ability also allowed him to affect his own capability to heal, but this is rarely seen. He has also used his power to accelerate organic material on a few occasions, either causing them to explode or enhance their own physical capabilities. These powers have been augmented once by Sage to enable him to accelerate his own regeneration process and better control his kinetic shifting and again by Faiza Hussain when he was shot through the head by a crime lord and spat a bullet back at him that eviscerated the latter. *''Cutting Ability:'' Charged objects can also have a razor edge emitting an energized flow that can slice through objects or work like an explosive cookie cutter by energizing around wherever Gambit wishes and having it explode harmlessly. *''Dissolution:'' Gambit can also cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently, making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. His control over this has increased to the point where he can shatter ice that he was encased in without blowing up. *''Disruption:'' Gambit can tame his explosive acceleration to temporarily scramble a person's sensory awareness, knocking them out cold. *''Enhanced Conditioning:'' Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman speed, strength, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance by charging himself. He has used this to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. He can also augment others through this, since he once accelerated Sebastian Shaw to send him hurling through Sinister's machines. **''Accelerated Regeneration:'' Gambit has affected his own recovery speed through this process, having once healed after removing a piece of rebar lodged in his chest. Once, his eyes were damaged by a charged card exploding in his face, and Sage had augmented his powers, enabling him to restore his sight. *''Static Interference:'' Gambit's powers creates a natural statis because of the charged potential energy always in his body, which shields his mind from intrusion by telepaths. He can increase this effect by holding a charged object near his head. Although reportedly uncomfortable for the parties involved, this shield does not totally prevent telepathic intrusion. *''Vibration Emission:'' Gambit, through the kinetic acceleration, can emit a shockwave accompanying a bright flashbang which leaves a sizable crater in the ground. Hypnotic Charm: Gambit possesses a subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects. Deathseed Powers: As the Horseman of Death, Gambit received new abilities and a new appearance. Sinister allegedly removed Apocalypse's influence from Gambit, but the Death personality and look resurfaced intermittently for several months. It has been some time since Gambit's last reversion into Death, but the second power set was never explicitly removed again. *''Toxic Transmutation:'' As Death, he has the ability to convert breathable air into poisonous gases. He can either create clouds out of the surrounding air or transmute oxygen already inside someone's lungs. *''Death Charge:'' As Death, he can charge objects in a manner differently than his regular kinetic charge. This "death charge" causes his cards to break down living matter on contact, totally disintegrating a victim. **''Card Imprisonment:'' Also, as Death he can possibly imprison those struck by his cards, instead of eradicating them. This was shown when the cards still pulsated with energy after striking a target. **''Trajectory Manipulation:'' Gambit's Death persona also seems capable of guiding these charged cards to their target mentally. *''Enhanced Psychic Resistance:'' As Death, Gambit is unaffected by psionic manipulations that would affect him normally. When his Death personality resurfaced, Gambit was no longer fooled or distracted by Input's telepathic distortions. *''Corruption:'' When reverting to Death in Limbo, Gambit displayed the ability to corrupt other creatures and subvert them to his will. When used on Northstar and Dazzler, they began resembling him, gaining pitch black skin and white hair. Former Powers Total Kinetic Control: Gambit was temporarily given his full potential to battle against his counterpart, New Son. At his full power, Gambit could control all aspects of kinetic energy up to even the molecular level, allowing him to fire energy blasts, defy gravity, heal wounds, charge objects within his line-of-sight without contact, additionally, he could charge organic matter, blowing it up just by thinking about it and effectively exist as energy. He could also manipulate the potency of the energy releases. He had the power necessary to cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. He was able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation or cool by reducing it. *''Time-Delayed Explosions:'' While Gambit's charge normally ha sa bit of a delay before the chain reaction goes critical, at one point, his powers could delay explosions by minutes and potentially hours. Precognition: Gambit was temporarily blinded due to a card in his hand being hit and exploding. During this period, he was able to 'see' images in his cards. Considering that he has met a person with a similar ability, perhaps this was a learned skill rather than a quirk of his mutant powers. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Dissolution Category:Disruption Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Flexibility Category:Superhuman Dexterity Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Shockwave Emission Category:Hypnotic Charm